eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Helter Skelter
|image= |season=3 |episode=27 |jdate=23 October, 2005 |edate=28 October, 2006 |previous=Morning Glory |next=Memento Mori }} Overview During a lull after the failed ambush on Gekkostate, Renton and Eureka are "locked" in the brig while Holland and Talho prepare for an inevitable attack by Charles and Ray. When the attack finally happens, the plans laid by the two ex-SOF aces are played out, leading to confrontations between Renton, Talho and Ray, and Holland and Charles. Synopsis In the Gekko brig, Renton and Eureka are imprisoned for leaving the ship and engaging in combat without permission. The kids have also been thrown in the brig with them, but they don't know why. Eureka is curled up and Renton feels like this is the first time he's gotten to see her for real. Moondoggie comes by to drop off food, bullet proof vests, gas masks, and even a gun. Renton is reluctant to take it but Monndoggie says Eureka knows how to use it. He's unable to say or even sure of what is going on, except that Renton needs to stay near Eureka and she was depressed while he was gone. On the bridge, Woz reports they're in the clear and Ken-Goh is thankful for the timidity of the commander. Talho explains their brief luck should include Renton and Eureka with the Nirvash for it, and it is now Holland and the crew's turn to protect them, with their lives. In the hanger, Matthieu is going over the newspapers that read widespread earthquakes have got everybody in a panic and the government doesn't seem to know what to do. Hilda thinks they need some kind of hero, like Holland, but Matthieu says that's not a good choice. Holland gets out his assault kit, which is implied to meant for Charles, Dewey, and Adroc, and again says he knows what he has to do. Ken-Goh and Mischa are talking about how the military's trying to cover up the increasingly serious environment problems and putting the Vodarac and Coralian as easy targets for the people's fears. Charles is a little nervous but Ray reminds him that means he's alive. Holland, decked out in war-paint, grabs a submachine gun and prepares for the Beams' arrival. Stoner goes over the newspapers too, and wryly says it looks like it's time for ray=out to hang it up since they've made the Coralian public knowledge. He decides to keep documenting the Gekko's adventures. The Beams are nearing the Gekko, and Ray is determined to get Renton back, and Charles reminds her the SOF rule: Not to dwell on possibilities. She says the SOF rule never leaves a trace of passing, and the two ref drop onto the Gekko. Gidget asks Jobs why the world has gotten difficult, and Jobs doesn't think that's happened. Jobs explains that the world showed all of its complexities at the beginning, and what they see now as the complicated things; is someone gas-lighting reality to make something appear as different. Talho asks Gidget what she's doing being serious, which is unlike her, and tells them to get the rest before it's go-time. She asks Holland if he can't just let it go, since nobody's come yet. He says she should know better from her time in the Information Bureau; the SOF completes it's job, one way or another. With magnetic suction-cups and nightvision goggles, the Beams break into the Gekko. Woz picks up a small plane ahead on an intercept course, and Talho tries to pull up but the plane explodes and sharpnel rips into the Gekko, setting off alarms and sending the ship into lockdown. Word of the assault reaches Renton and Eureka, and they put the vests and masks on the kids. The crew is in a huddle in the sub-bridge, and Ken-Goh has an accurate reading on the situation, thanks to Holland but this makes things worse. Everybody else is buttoned up in the sub-bridge with Jobs, who's working on the hacking protection. Charles hits an engineering room but it's empty and sees a surveillance camera capturing his movements, and compliments Holland for being a step ahead. Holland tells them to activate the anti-intruder lasers in the corridors because Ray is ahead of them. Ray is nearly caught and thinks about a different route after finding that the ship is equipped with surveillance cameras. In the brig, Renton is worried about how Eureka feels, but she assures him she can do anything as long as he is with her. Hap, Woz, and Ken-Goh haven't heard any signs of fighting. Talho, however, is on her way to meet with Renton through the ducts. Ray says Holland is trying too hard and brings down all power on the ship. Charles and Holland trade gunfire and finds Holland wanting him to head to the bridge. Charles' goggles are no good thanks to Holland's paint and the heat the Nirvash is putting on. Talho opens the brig and tells Renton, Eureka, and the kids to hurry and come with her to the sub-bridge, but then Ray holds a gun to her head. Ray reveals that she knew Talho from the military, and Talho was an officer in the Information Bureau before being demoted to a spy due to her relationship with her superior officer. Renton is upset at seeing Ray and she remarks he kept his promise to survive. Upon hearing the kids call Eureka "Mama", Ray snaps into a violent rage, pointing her gun at Eureka and threatening to kill her, but Renton pulls his own gun at Ray, who tells him that Eureka is a monster and took away everything she ever wanted. Renton asks her to release Talho, who manages to turn the gun on Ray but not before Ray tries to aim it at Renton, although likely unintentionally. In response, the Nirvash starts to move on its own, much to the shock of Holland and Charles. Woz gets the power back on, and Charles and Holland continue their fight face-to-face. Charles is distracted when the Nirvash moves on its own, giving Holland enough time to shoot him multiple times. This doesn't kill him right away, though, so Charles takes the chance to say it's not Holland but in fact Dewey who is meant to be the king and shoots him in the leg. On their way to the hanger, Holland tells Talho, Renton, and Ray that Charles is dead, and takes them to his body while Eureka stays behind with the kids. Ray mourns her husband's death and expresses her sadness at Eureka having children. Renton reflects this is the first death of somebody he knew, but he can't bring himself to feel much of anything. Ray tells him this is how an SOF member handles responsibility of freedom and gives her husband a goodbye kiss. Holland suddenly sees that she's pulling the string of a bomb, and hauls Talho to the ground and orders Renton to get down just as Charles' body explodes and Ray escapes. Major Events *The hate between Holland, Charles and Ray is shown, even in a murderous way. *Ray shows deep hatred towards Eureka, especially when she sees Eureka's adopted children. *The death of Charles Beams. Trivia *The name of this episode is a reference to "Helter Skelter" by Meat Beat Manifesto *This episode hints Talho vowing to protect both Renton and Eureka. *The hatred between Holland, Charles, and Ray is so strong to the point where they are willing to kill one another; the motive behind this hatred was unknown, but could have been due to Charles and Ray feeling angry at Holland for deflecting from the military and protecting Eureka. *Holland knew that Charles and Ray were coming to the Gekko not only to kill him, Eureka, and the rest of the crew but to also take back (and may even harm) Renton. To prevent this, he locked Renton, Eureka, and the kids in the brig, and ordered the crew to hide within the ship while he prepared to take on the Beams himself. *Renton was upset at Charles and Ray for attacking the Gekkostate, and was willing to shoot Ray in order to protect Talho and Eureka. Similarly, Ray was willing to kill Renton if he refused to return to her and Charles, and sided with the Gekkostate (but her attempt to shoot at him may have been unintentional). *In this episode, this is the first time Renton has witnessed the death of someone he knew and cared for, Charles, but he was so overcome with confusion, anger, and guilt that he couldn't bring himself to feel anything for Charles at the time. *Holland and Charles are shocked to see the Nirvash move on its own, when it sensed Ray try to shoot Renton. This is unique because this is the first time any one, other than Renton and Eureka, have seen it move without a pilot. *Ray shouted to Renton that Eureka is a monster and stole her chances of having a happy future, but the background to this was unknown at that time. Category:Eureka Seven